It has been customary to use a venturi device for sucking a resident fluid from a reservoir into a fluid flow path. This has the disadvantages of low suction, inability to control the proportions of the two fluids particularly with changing fluid pressures and very poor mixing qualities. Also the introduced fluids are inserted perpendicularly causing a directional transition and awkward flow path configurations.
It is thus an objective of this invention to improve the state of the art by eliminating the foregoing disadvantages.
For precise instrumentation and control of such functions as feeding detergents into dishwashing machines, insecticides and fertilizer into an irrigating spray, chlorine into a swimming pool, etc., it is necessary to feed unpropelled fluids from a resident reservoir in a convenient flow path at increased suction forces under conditions assuring a predetermined proportioning of the two fluids over various fluid flow pressures in the fluid flow path.
Also a fluid feed path for the unpropelled liquid permitting thorough mixing over a short transit path is necessary for compact self contained mixing apparatus and incorporation into nozzles, spray heads, rotary dispensers, or the like for processing the mixed fluids.
Other objectives, features and advantages of the invention will be found throughout the following description, drawings and claims.